Singing For Conrad
by Cake.Mitsukuni
Summary: Summary: What if Yuuri was into baseball and music and he gets caught singing. This is a CONYUU fanfiction. So if you don't like it please don't read it. Make sure to review! I love reviews! Thanks!


**Note: This is my first Fanfiction! If there is any problems with spelling or something else please tell me and i will try to improve! But please be nice about it! :D If you didn't read the summary this is a conyuu Fanfiction. If you don't like it please don't read. :) I just wanted to say If you are reading this Offin , Aozoran , and Wordtypo I love your Conyuu work! You guys are the best! Plus thanks for inspiring me to write this! Thanks for clicking on my Fanfiction! Please Favorite and review! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the plot for this Fanfiction!**

 **Summary: What if Yuuri was into baseball and music! Plus got caught singing! this is a Conyuu Fanfiction. So if you don't like it don't read it. Make sure to review! i love reviews! Thanks!**

Singing For Conrad

Yuuri was ran around the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle. He was looking for a good place to find hide from Gunter's lesson. he found a door that he hadn't seen before. he stopped and opened the door to find a music room.

Yuuri's eyes widened in excitement. Yuuri ran into the room and shut the door quietly so no one would look in here. He found something that looked like a guitar and started to try to tune it. Once Yuuri figured it out. he thought of the song he had memorized on earth. The song was 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan. Yuuri thought about the whole Conrad's arm situation as he started the song.

Yuuri sang, "Another day, is going by, I'm thinkin' about you all the time

But you're out there and I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head 'cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone and I can't think straight

This could be, the one last chance to make you understand, yeah

I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules, dreamin' of droppin' out of school

And leave this place to never come back

So now, maybe after all these years

And if you miss me have no fear, I'll be here and I'll be waitin'

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah

I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you

I close my eyes and all I see is you, I close my eyes

I try to sleep, I can't forget you, na na na, na na na

And I'd do anything for you

Na na na, na na na na

I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you with you, yeah

I'd do anything to fall asleep with you

I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do

I'd do anything to fall asleep with you

I'd do anything 'cuz I know, I won't forget you"

Yuuri finished and he heard clapping.

Yuuri snapped his eyes open and looked for the source of the clapping.

When Yuuri looked at the doorway he found Conrad clapping and smiling.

Yuuri blushed and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! Somethings i just get so engrossed in my music that I don't know what's going on around me and-"

Conrad cut him off with a sudden kiss. Yuuri was shocked but started kissing back. Yuuri felt like he was running out of breath. Conrad pulled away. Yuuri wanted more kisses but he held himself back. Conrad smiled and whispered, " I love that song. It was for me wasn't it. I want you to know that i feel the same about you, Yuuri."

" Yes, it was for you. I was so upset when I saw your arm come off and when i saw you in Big Cimaron. I always thought of that song. Soon i realized that I really love you." Yuuri said softly. Conrad Kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. Yuuri hugged him back.

Conrad said, "I feel guilty for my actions and I'm so very sorry that i made you so sad. In the future I will think before acting And I will never hurt you ever again

Because I love you too."

 **thank you all for reading! make sure to favorite and review! I will read every review!**


End file.
